370 Love Devil's Rain
by Canvas nut
Summary: "If loving you is a sin, then I am the Devil his self." All Suzaku ever wanted was to be wanted. All Gino ever wanted was to play the prince. All Lelouch ever wanted was to have the world on its knees. And together the three will see that their dreams were never meant to be dreamed. The stakes for wealth and glamor grow into a gamble for life. And love is the route to death itself.


_If loving you is a sin, then I am the devil his self. _

* * *

Slurred voices and rugged guffaws flooded Suzaku's ears like an infestation gone wild. The room's dim copper lights, thick, burly muscles, and empty glasses littered his vision in mere dots upon a comic strip; never ending, yet always beginning. Dull, emerald eyes grew glazed over as violet lips sucked on the edge of a large mug. Throwing his head back, Suzaku felt the warm honey trickle down his throat. He bit back a groan as the drink burned down his throat and let his head drop down onto the maple wood table once more.

"Damn." He groaned, feeling the mead's sweetness creep through his skull. A dull throb began engulfing his head until he hissed through his teeth. His fingers dug into his palms and sucked in a large breath. "Damn. Damn. _Damn!"_

It was only when he glanced down at the table when he noticed the clear drops beginning to form a puddle next to his cheek. His eyes stung uncontrollably and he dug his teeth into his bottom lip, ignoring the wet tracks sucking the warmth out of him. He pressed his forehead onto the table, making the maple wood tremble at his force.

"He's over there," a voice whispered, nearly fading with the mirage swirling around Suzaku as his ears barely caught what the bar tender said.

Before his body could even comprehend what was going on, he was gently jerked from his chair. The chair clattered to the floor with a loud thud, Suzaku following it along until a large arm wrapped around his shoulders. Blood shot eyes stared up into a blurred set of crystal cerulean; a crystal cerulean that could just devour him like the sky itself.

_When was the last time the sky was this blue? _

"Thanks," a voice, cutting through Suzaku's conscious like warm milk running over honey, replied. Suzaku's limbs became anchors as another force dragged him away from the bar without a second thought. A soft jingle rattled against Suzaku's ear drums and felt the soft slap of fresh air whip across his face. His arm was thrown around a taller being, lifting him up from his sopping rag doll fold and onto his feet. "What am I going to do with you?"

_Am I flying? Am I dreaming in dream? No. _She _would be here if this were a dream._

Suzaku herd his torn sneakers being dragged along concrete, his feet stumbling to keep up with his body in the process. A soft curse left the other being's lips as he wrapped both arms around Suzaku's frame. His body folded once more into a small crinkle as he was hauled into the air and cradled against a large chest. Suzaku blinked slowly, absorbing the onyx sky being pierced by blinding lights of bright pink, blue, and gold. A soft thrum vibrated against his side to make his body rock and only make him cuddle closer to the being's chest.

An invisible grin laced across Suzaku's lips as his head felt the strong beating coming from the other's chest. Thu-thump! Thu-thump! Thu-thump! The beat rolled out along his dull muscles to almost absorb him into the cage of bones and skin. Suzaku's fingers trembled as he ran them over the clothed chest.

_If only I could. If only. _

The corners of the being's lips twitched down into a frown as he felt nimble fingers trace an outline of his heart. He gazed down at the figure in his arms lazily drawing large doodles on top of his jacket. His arms cradling Suzaku tightened and cerulean eyes squeezed shut as he forced his self onward down the street.

"G-Gino," Suzaku moaned softly, gripping onto the rough fabric of the jacket and hissed at the light blinding him as they passed.

Gino's thundering stomps were deafened by the cacophony of the night's young fervor, almost calling to him to enter the red district's bars and pleasure houses with its earsplitting music and half clothed women roaming down the streets. Yet the more night yearned, the more Gino fastened his pace.

_I won't let him be ruined._ Gino thought, teeth digging into his tongue. _Not here. Not again. _

Soon enough the erotic haze doused in red lifted as the two came out into a lighter area flooded with towering buildings and advertisements for facial cream and high priced stilettos. Gino let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, fighting back the urge to look back into the last district. He shot a glance at the silver, firebrick rust coated, watch strapped onto his watch.

"No!" he hissed under his breath. The spidery thin hands within the glass landed on 10 o'clock p.m. Long well after hours for the buses to be running. "No! No! No!" Gino let out a huff and stared at the inebriated rag doll in his arms. Mouth slack with drool pooling at the corner, lips a stark red-violet, skin drained of nearly all life, and dull, emerald eyes shimmering a glazed jade as Suzaku nodded on and off with sharp hiccups ripping out of his throat. "Looks like you're going to be staying with me tonight."

Gino pressed Suzaku closer to him and—with a sharp breath—turned on his heel. The entrance of the district glimmered devilishly at him with its blinding, crimson lights flicking on and off. Gino's teeth grinded against each other and he forced one foot forward. As the dark aura began engulfing the two once more, Gino gave Suzaku a weak smile that instantly melted once his eyes landed on the dull, bronze ring clamped over the elder's ring finger in a vice like grip. Just as its owner had. Just as _he _had.

"I'm sorry Suzaku," he whispered so quietly that the wind couldn't carry it. Warmth pooled at the corners of his eyes and he brushed his lips over Suzaku's hair. His bangs shifted to reveal a thin onyx, black scar that crawled down his forehead and ended just above his right eye. The scar made Gino's stomach twist itself into a perfect bow as the warmth trickled down his eyes and plopped onto Suzaku's ashen cheeks. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

_If loving you is a sin, then I am the devil his self. _

_And if I am to rot in the fires of hell, _

_Forgive me for dragging you with me,_

_ My love. _

_My sin._

* * *

**Author Ramble Time: So this is just something that came to me out of the blue. If you guys have any thoughts on it or think I should keep going just let me know. I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
